Revelations
by justabitprofound
Summary: "Love is too strong a word to say it too early, but it has too beautiful a meaning to say it too late." She has come to accept previously hidden truths; truths that his return bring into a new light. Set Post-Blackest Night and Pre-New 52. BMWW.


**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to DC Comics.**

 **Author's Note: This story takes place after the events of Blackest Night and The Return of Bruce Wayne. It also makes a few references to JLA #90.**

* * *

". . .and that concludes the status report. Now, before I call this meeting to an end is there anything anyone would like to add?" Superman asked.

Looking around the table, not one of the members appeared to have anything to say. Most were probably waiting to split the second Kal ended the meeting. While it was definitely nice to enjoy some peace and quiet for once, it did make for boring meetings.

Diana then looked to her left at Batman, who, rather than sit upright and stoic as usual, rested his cheek against his fist, the index of his other tapping against the granite surface.

She smirked at his impatience, if only because he rarely showed it so openly. She couldn't blame him however; he had just returned from juggling through time and space three weeks prior. This was actually his first League meeting since being back – he had skipped the last one – and she was sure he still had quite a bit to sort out in Gotham.

Well then, she thought, he was not the only one with matters to settle. Her time as a star sapphire revealed to her thoughts and feelings that still hung over her to this day, despite occurring months ago.

When Bruce was presumed dead those thoughts only caused her body and soul to ache.

She may have told Mera that things never needed to be said between the two of them, but ever since his return those feelings tormented her for entirely different reasons. She did love him, and if she wasn't mistaken, he had felt the same once upon a time.

"Alright then, since there is nothing else, meeting adjourned. See you all again in two weeks."

And now he was here, literally sitting a few feet to her left. Warm. Solid. Alive.

Fate had allowed her another chance to set things right between them. She wasn't one to let something so precious go to waste. Not when so many others never got the same opportunity.

"Batman," she called out as she stood, while the other League members filed out of the room. She saw him stop and wait for her at the entrance. "Perhaps you could spare a moment?"

She inwardly shook her head as they stepped outside into the hallway. She sounded so formal.

Once in the hallway they waited until the rest of the League was out of earshot.

Safe from prying eyes and ears Bruce spoke, "Princess." His voice was curious. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, there's no problem, Bruce. I just wanted to ask if you were free to meet. I was hoping we could catch up." she stated with an effortless smile, leaning her back against the wall, arms crossed behind her.

He was silent for a moment, whether because he had dismissed the idea entirely or not she didn't know. She didn't think he'd do that. They were friends first and foremost, after all.

"I mean, returning from the dead is one thing, but to come back after being stuck in time is an entirely different matter, altogether." She tucked a misplaced strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd love to hear how you got through this one."

At that, he cracked a grin. Batman possessed many strengths, but false humility was _definitely_ not one of them.

"Very well, Princess," Bruce replied, standing next to her, arms crossed in front of him. "And what do I get in return?"

"What would you like? Since my company seems to not be enough for you," she teased.

"Hmm…" He took a moment to pretend to seriously consider what he could ask for.

That only resulted in her slapping his arm, albeit softly, and laughing.

"Alright, I guess your company will have to do," he said, rubbing at his arm, the smallest of smiles adorning his face.

"Ass," she said jokingly, "You haven't changed a bit."

Looking at her, Bruce drank in her appearance. He hadn't seen her since she brought him back to life. Her laughter was enchanting, he thought idly. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, Princess. I've been through a lot lately after all."

"I can only imagine. I'm glad you're back," Diana replied. She got quiet after that, as if she was thinking of something.

Whatever it was seemed to cause her some distress. Her expression changed into one he wasn't used to seeing on her. She looked tentative; unsure even. Her head had even dropped a little. Soon, though, she shook her head and her eyes shone with the familiar light of determination.

She stepped away from the wall and her arms fell to her side as she looked at him.

"Bruce," she started, before a loud beeping sound interrupted them.

He silently cursed his communicator before turning to his side and lifting a finger to his cowl to respond, "Oracle."

"Hey, Boss, sorry to interrupt, but there's a situation in Gotham that requires your attention. Mr. Freeze just broke out of Arkham."

"Acknowledged. I'll be in the cave in five. In the meantime scan the police radios for any hint as to where he might be."

Diana said nothing, only waited for him to finish. She knew that, no matter where or when, Gotham came first.

She didn't begrudge him for that.

"Sure thing, Boss. Oracle out."

"Sorry, Princess," he sighed, turning back to Diana. "Seems we'll have to take a rain check." He then noticed her expression, "What?"

"Nothing, just not used to you apologizing for having to suddenly go and deal with a problem in Gotham."

He grunted in return. And with that he turned and started heading towards the teleporter.

Her voice called out to him once more, though, causing him to stop for a second. "Be safe, Bruce. And happy hunting."

Hiding a smirk, he turned to nod in acknowledgement before proceeding to the cave.

There was work to do.

... ...

The sun was setting as she stepped out of her bathroom and into her bedroom at the Themysciran Embassy, clad in nothing but a pair of towels. One wrapped around her body while the other was wrapped around her still damp hair. Following a rigorous training session aboard the Watchtower she had teleported home in hopes of a shower.

It turned out to be the exact thing she needed. The steaming water had done wonders on her aching muscles and she stepped over to her closet feeling utterly refreshed.

Before she reached her wardrobe, though, she caught sight of a note lying on her desk. Along with a single deep red rose.

She was sure the desk was clear of documents before her shower; she had just finished attending to them last night. The nice, neat stack of papers to the left of the desk confirmed that, meaning someone had entered her room during her shower and left it there.

They would have had plenty of time, she thought, mainly due to the fact that she had spoiled herself with a long shower. It was odd, however, that her heightened senses had not heard anyone enter.

Using one hand to ensure the towel stayed attached, she bent down and with the other plucked the note to read.

It was a short note. And the handwriting was clean and neat, professional even.

 _As Alfred reminded me, I still owe you dinner. Friday. 7PM. The Manor._

 _-B_

She couldn't have kept the smile off her face even if she tried. Granted, this invitation to dinner sounded more like an order than anything else.

She'd take it, though.

It had been three days since their conversation to plan a conversation occurred on the Watchtower. She hadn't heard from him since, but didn't pay it much thought. Mr. Freeze was on the loose, after all.

Since she had just received this invitation she assumed Bruce had already apprehended the rogue.

Setting the card down, she picked up the rose and inhaled its delicate fragrance. Flower in hand she made her way over to her bed, moving her armor out of the way before settling onto the covers.

Sitting up, she used her mound of pillows for back support.

She twirled the rose slowly, in her hand.

This was her chance. In only two days she'd be able to sit down with Bruce, enjoy Alfred's world class cooking, and tell him everything.

She wasn't sure how he'd take all this information. Bruce and personal didn't exactly go together, after all. Especially something as personal – and messy – as feelings.

There was also the fact that nothing _substantial_ had happened between them in a long time. Some mild flirtation here and there, but other than that not much in the romantic department.

They were still friends however. She considered him one of, if not the closest. Kal may have been her 'best' friend, but Bruce was the one who seemed to know the most about her; sometimes it seemed as though he knew things even she didn't.

And she was sure it was the same way for him.

Nonetheless, no matter the outcome, she'd resolved to be honest with herself, and with him, about her feelings. Once everything was out in the open the proverbial ball would be in his court, as they say.

So, she reached over to her nightstand for her League communicator, placing it in her ear.

... ...

He was looking out the window at the amber sky, the sun setting in the distance, classical music playing in the background, when his League communicator went off. Bruce may have been on his private plane, half an hour away from Gotham, but like any responsible member he kept his communicator with him.

And since the only other person on this plane was Alfred, who was piloting at the moment, there was no need to worry about anyone overhearing anything.

"Go," he said, after turning down the music and activating his com-link.

"Bruce," the voice responded. "It's Diana. I just wanted to confirm our dinner Friday night."

Her voice, unconsciously, brought a smile to his face. "As long as you're available, Princess."

"As long as I'm available, huh?" she asked. "Your note made it seem like I didn't have a choice."

"Are you saying you _don't_ want to have dinner with me?"

"Well, I didn't say _that_ ," she laughed.

"Then I'll see you Friday night," he smirked. Surprisingly, he was actually excited for it.

"Yes, you will," she confirmed. "One thing, though. Why didn't you just invite me over the com? I'm sure it would have been much easier than breaking into my home while I was in the shower."

He paused for a moment, rubbing the back of his head. "I was already heading to New York today for a business meeting. It wasn't too much trouble to stop by the embassy."

"I see." Her voice was a bit lighter than normal. Maybe she didn't believe him, he thought.

"You didn't like the gesture? I thought the rose was a nice touch."

"It was," she laughed. "Thank you, Bruce. It's lovely. I have to say I'm a tad bit disappointed though."

"Oh? And why is that?" He didn't think she had anything to be disappointed about.

"It's not a big deal. I just wanted to hear you ask me to dinner in person, is all."

Of all things, Bruce surely didn't expect that. It was easily remedied though. He gave a dramatic sigh for effect. "Very well. Princess Diana of Themyscira, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner Friday night?"

Her laughter, boisterous, boomed through the communicator.

"I graciously accept your offer, Mr. Wayne."

"Then it's settled."

"Indeed. I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I. Bye, Princess."

"Bye, Bruce. Be safe tonight."

After disconnecting the com, Bruce turned the music up again. If his estimation was correct – and it usually was – he had about ten minutes before they landed at Gotham Airport.

And if he spent those ten minutes looking out the window, his head full of thoughts having nothing to do with his upcoming patrol, no one would know.

And if he hummed under his breath to the tune of the piano, well, no one would know that either.

Alfred, who had watched the entire scene through the mirror, merely smiled. The look on his charge's face was well worth this spontaneous trip to New York.

Especially since there was no business meeting to be heard of.

... ...

She rapped her knuckles on the door three times and then waited. A few moments passed and Diana was about to knock again when the door opened, revealing Donna in a simple t-shirt and boy shorts, hair in disarray.

Rubbing her eye Donna greeted, "Sorry, sis. I was taking a nap."

Diana looked past her sister and through the window in Donna's room. It was bright out.

"In the middle of the afternoon?" Diana asked.

"Mmhmm," Donna confirmed with a wide smile. She stretched her arms above her head, moaning, "The best time for a nap, if I do say so myself."

Diana hid a smile.

Donna continued, "So what's up, Di? I was in the middle of a pretty juicy dream."

"Sorry, I just need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"Well," Diana paused. She'd never actually had this problem before. And wasn't it the younger sisters who came to the elder ones for fashion advice? Never mind. "I need your help picking out an outfit."

Donna's eyes lit up at the mention of clothes, especially because her sister would only be this girly about clothes due to a certain brooding bat. "Is this for your dinner with Bats?"

Diana blushed a bit in embarrassment.

After the events of the Blackest Night she had told Donna all about what happened to her. And she listened to Donna's tale in turn.

Diana spoke of her battle with the undead Maxwell Lord. Her fight with incarnations of Cassie, Donna and her mother. All of which ended with her killing each of them and becoming a Black Lantern. She told Donna how she thought it was over, that the darkness had consumed her until Batman had come and broke her out of the spell with a kiss.

Donna had swooned at that particular detail.

She didn't tell Donna about her conversation with Mera, though, until months later when the League had learned that Bruce was not actually dead, just stuck in the vortex of time.

Everything had happened so quickly. One moment they learned that Bruce was alive. _Alive!_ And then the next they found out that his return meant doom and destruction. Then, later, when they formed a team to go and extract Bruce she had actually been left off the squad.

Kal had said that she needed to stay to command the second unit on the Watchtower. If Bruce came back without knowing what his return meant, they would have to stop him from destroying the world.

She thought that was complete bullshit, though.

If they needed someone to anchor things aboard the Watchtower, Kal could've stayed.

But despite her arguments, she had been left behind. And with each idle second, staring out into space while others were helping Bruce, her mood worsened.

It had gotten to the point where she almost bit the ear off of anyone who tried to talk to her about anything other than an update on Bruce's situation.

When her sister saw what was going on, Donna immediately pulled her into an empty room and demanded to know what was wrong with her, why she was acting like this.

There, Diana admitted to not telling her everything about the Blackest Night. There, she told Donna about her conversation with Mera, how the ring had revealed to both of them their true feelings.

Feelings that they had buried deep down, hidden even from themselves.

So when Bruce's return to the present time didn't destroy the planet, both sisters were elated.

And then when Diana told her about her upcoming dinner with Bruce, Donna was ecstatic, hugging her and demanding to be told _everything_.

Presently, Diana nodded to her sister in affirmation.

Donna, in response, grabbed Diana's hand and dragged her until they were standing in front of Diana's closet.

As Donna flipped through the closet's contents she asked, "So what type of dress are you looking for? Because you are going to wear a dress. No 'buts'. I'd recommend something that'll drop his jaw to the floor."

Diana laughed. "That wouldn't be bad at all. But nothing too . . . suggestive. Who knows how he'll react after I confess."

She didn't want to come over in something overly provocative and make a fool of herself if things didn't go well.

Donna only paused and turned around to stare pointedly at her sister. "C'mon Diana. You're you. I'm not sure any man could turn you down. Even someone as stuck up as him."

"He's not stuck up," Diana defended. A moment of silence passed. "Okay, he's a bit stuck up. But that's only sometimes. And he's . . . complicated."

Donna smirked. "I know, I know. You like the whole silent, mysterious, complex types. The ones that are super rough around the edges with a heart of gold underneath."

Diana only shrugged in response. Bruce was all of those things.

Donna held up a red cocktail dress in front of Diana, both of them looking at her reflection in the mirror to the left of the closet.

Neither found it acceptable.

"I don't blame you, though," Donna continued, turning back to the closet. "I can't tell you how many times I've heard about a new superheroine fantasizing about Batman."

Diana whipped her head towards Donna. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't know? Apparently the whole dark, brooding thing is pretty popular with the ladies."

Diana successfully managed to not grind her teeth. "Is that so?"

Donna hummed an affirmative.

"And . . . have you?" Diana asked, hesitantly.

"Have I what?" Donna asked, moving onto the second part of Diana's closet.

"Have you ever thought about Bruce . . . that way?" Diana clarified.

At that Donna turned around and burst out laughing. Diana felt her bit of unease leave her. Donna then turned back to the closet. She pulled out another dress for Diana to look at. This one was a dark navy blue strapless dress, ending about mid-thigh. At the bottom the ends splayed out a bit.

"I mean, objectively, he is devastatingly handsome. There's no use denying it. I mean, he isn't Gotham's most eligible bachelor for nothing. But whenever I look at him I just think of him as Dick's dad." Donna admitted. "And that just kills everything."

Laughing, Diana turned in a circle, observing the mirror. "What do you think about this one?"

Donna grunted, "This dress is okay. But we don't want okay. We want perfect. We want mind-blowingly magnificent. There has to be something in here."

After a few more moments Donna squealed and jumped up and down a few times. "Got it! This has to be it!"

From the back of the closet Donna pulled out a black, one strap dress. It came down to the end of her thighs, though there was a slit on the right side to allow easier movement. And quite a bit of leg.

It looked amazing.

Excitedly, Diana put on the dress while Donna closed her eyes, waiting to be dazzled.

Donna wasn't disappointed. It was _perfect_. "There is no question. This _is_ the one, Di."

Diana twirled to get a full view. She smirked to herself in the mirror.

Bruce wouldn't know what hit him.

"I love it. Thank you so much, Donna." Diana said, hugging her sister.

"No problem, sis. Where did you even get this dress, though? It's gorgeous."

That's when Diana remembered.

Two months ago there was an emergency in Paris. A random earthquake had hit the city and the Justice League had been called to for help. Near the Eiffel Tower there was a custom boutique run by a famous designer. Diana had barely managed to swoop down and fly him safely out of the way of a crumbling building. As thanks, the designer promised to create a one of the kind dress for her.

After Diana explained that to her sister, Donna pouted, "You're so lucky, Di. I hope the next person I save turns out to be some fancy dress designer."

Diana only giggled in response. She then slipped out of the dress, hanging it outside of her closet.

Donna fell back onto her bed.

"Mission successful. Now we can talk."

"About what?" Diana asked.

"About the dinner. I know you said you two were only going to 'catch up'," Donna said, using air quotes. "But now that you've decided to tell him how you feel, I'm wondering how the dinner will end."

Diana sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed. "To be honest I'm not so sure myself. All I know is that I have to tell him. We've- I've waited too long already. With our lives, anything could happen on any day. Bruce could've died three months ago. I just don't want to ever regret not telling him, especially if there's a chance that he might feel the same."

"And does he?"

"I'm not sure." Diana laid down on her side, facing Donna. She clutched a pillow to her chest. "It's hard to tell with Bruce. It's funny. When we first met I couldn't stand him. I thought he was an arrogant, self-righteous jerk. Turns out he is arrogant and self-righteous," Diana laughed. "But he is one the best men I know. He cares so much, he just doesn't show it."

"I know. I know you wouldn't fall for someone who wasn't a great guy." Donna responded, now lying flat on her back. Her gaze turned towards the ceiling as she reminisced. "Back on the Titans, Dick used to complain about him all the time. And I mean all the time. But he would always get really mad if anyone else talked badly about Bruce. It just made me think that for all his flaws, and even when Dick was angry with Bruce, he respected him. That's when I knew he was a good guy, way deep down."

"He is. He has a lot of moments that'll make you want to not believe that, though. But after I learned that, I started to look at him differently, and I grew to respect and admire him. He was just a regular man and he never let anything stop him from saving lives and helping others."

Diana paused for a moment, remembering Bruce and the challenges they faced.

She continued, "Then at one point things shifted between us. A look that lasted a second longer than it needed to, a touch on the arm. I don't know. We became attracted to each other and that led to, well, quite a bit of flirting. But it never went anywhere because I didn't let it."

"J'onn's machine?" Donna remembered.

Diana nodded, slowly, "I told him the futures I saw were terrible. I lied and threw it away and I'm still not sure why I did it. But tomorrow I'm going to rectify that mistake."

"I'm glad."

"I just hope that I'm not making another one," Diana admitted.

Donna reached over to hold her hand. "You're not," Donna stated confidently. "Opening your heart and being true to yourself is never a bad thing, Di. _You_ taught me that."

Diana smiled. She was so lucky to have a sister like Donna.

... ...

Bruce sat at his batcomputer in the cave. Suited up, sans cowl, he was planning his routes for his patrol later that evening.

Since he was taking tomorrow off he wanted to be sure he was extra thorough tonight. Even if he did call in someone to take over for him.

He had just finished with the downtown area when he heard footsteps coming down into the cave. Damian was currently getting a pre-patrol workout in and Dick was in Bludhaven, re-establishing Nightwing as the city's protector. Tim had told him yesterday that he would be visiting the Titans for the weekend.

That left Alfred.

He waited for Alfred to approach him, continuing his route planning. Only when Alfred cleared his throat did Bruce acknowledge him. "Yes, Alfred?"

"I have just finished planning the meal for tomorrow evening, sir. I have come for your thoughts on the matter." Alfred said, handing him a list with the details of tomorrow's dinner.

Bruce, a bit confused at the request, took the list and looked it over.

Simultaneously, Alfred narrated, "I have taken a Mediterranean approach to the meal, sir. First, we shall begin with a cucumber gazpacho with shrimp and melon. From there we move on to a Mediterranean salad containing prosciutto and pomegranate. The main course will be roasted leg of lamb accompanied with a cranberry harissa chutney and grilled balsamic fennel. And for dessert I was thinking a raspberry sorbet and honey, tahini ganache would end things nicely."

After that laundry list of a menu Bruce shot Alfred a confused look, one eyebrow raised. "Not once since I've known you, Alfred, have you _ever_ consulted me about a dinner menu."

"It is not every day that I serve royalty, Master Bruce. The fact that said royalty happens to be none other than Miss Diana was enough to warrant a second opinion," Alfred stated.

"Everything here looks – and sounds – fine, Alfred. As I'm sure you're aware." Bruce handed the menu back to Alfred, turning back to the computer.

"Excellent. I am most pleased, sir."

"Is that all?" Bruce asked, eyes still fixed on the screen.

"There is one more matter to attend to." Alfred said, pulling out another list and handing it to Bruce. "Which wine selection would you like served tomorrow, sir?"

Bruce took a moment to look over the list of wine variants the Wayne cellar housed. His parents had been something like wine connoisseurs and had amassed quite the collection.

Bruce rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, I think the '96 Grand Cru." He handed the list back to Alfred.

"Ah, a favorite of Mrs. Wayne if I remember correctly," Alfred smiled. "Excellent choice, I must say, Master Bruce. Not only on the wine, but also tomorrow's dinner companion."

Sensing that Alfred had more to say, Bruce stayed silent.

"I must say I am quite relieved to see you finally pursuing Miss Diana. She is a woman unlike any other. As I am sure you know." Alfred finished, smiling.

Bruce sighed, "It's not like that. We are just catching up. As friends."

Alfred merely raised an eyebrow at his charge, "As you say, sir. But, from what you have told me about your recent escapades through time, I believed you to adopt a different perspective on life. One where you are more open to enjoying what life has to offer, capes and cowls notwithstanding."

"And I have. But that doesn't mean anything is going to happen between Diana and I. A lot has happened. A lot has changed." Bruce said, solemnly.

"Indeed, sir, some things may have changed. But through it all you and Miss Diana still maintain a close bond. One that has not only withstood the test of time, but many challenges in and of itself," Alfred stated, pulling Bruce's chair so their bodies faced each other.

Alfred continued, "I only wish that you do not prevent yourself from experiencing something – pardon me, sir – wonderful with Miss Diana, just because of some minor hiccups. You have been given a new lease on life, sir. I suggest you use it wisely."

With that Alfred left a stunned Bruce to his thoughts and traveled up to the manor.

Bruce sat still for a few moments before turning back to his computer. His mind, however, would no longer accept focusing on the upcoming patrol. Rather, thoughts of Diana and what could be entered his mind and refused to leave.

With a growl, Bruce got up and made his way to the training room to retrieve Robin.

Perhaps an early start to patrol would help clear his mind.

On his way, Bruce pulled out his cellphone and dialed Dick's number. Dick picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Bruce. Miss me?" Dick asked cheekily.

"No." Bruce stated flatly, causing Dick to laugh and call him a liar. "I need you to cover my patrol, tomorrow. Robin will be accompanying you."

"Sure. Things have gotten a bit quiet here lately. I guess the people finally realized that their friendly neighborhood vigilante in blue is back." Dick replied, cheerfully. Bruce credited that to Dick being able to return to his real role.

He was the first to admit that Dick had done an admirable job in his absence, but he knew that the cape and cowl held its own demons. Demons that would weigh anyone down. Especially someone as usually high-spirited as his eldest.

"What's the occasion though?" Dick asked. "Got a hot date, old man?"

Bruce rubbed his forehead. "Something like that."

"No shit!" Dick exclaimed. "With who?"

"If I tell you, will you drop it?"

"Done. Easy. Now who is it?" Dick couldn't contain his curiosity. Since Bruce returned, things had been getting better between them. He supposed that believing a loved one to be dead would cause something like that.

But that wasn't the only reason.

Something was different about Bruce. He was a little . . . lighter, he guessed you could say. He didn't really know any other way to describe it. Don't get him wrong Bruce could still be an insufferable ass and a control freak at times, but now he treated them with a bit more respect.

It's like he allowed himself to show, just a little bit, how much he cared. Maybe that's what almost dying and being stuck looping through time did to someone. Dick wasn't complaining though.

And now his adopted father was about to take a night off from patrol - take a night off from _Gotham_ \- for a woman. Practically unheard of.

Even if Bruce hadn't instilled a detective's desire for any and all information in him, he'd still be bouncing off the walls trying to figure out who this woman was.

Fortunately it seemed he wouldn't have to do any investigating.

"It's Diana. Be at the cave by nine." Bruce hung up abruptly. Which was fine, because Dick was left literally speechless.

Back at the cave, Bruce pocketed his phone, thankful that the conversation was over. He himself didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow. He sure as hell didn't have any intention of explaining it to anyone else.

He finally reached the training room, but, instead of entering, chose to remain outside and observe for a few moments.

Damian was currently going through a meditation cycle Bruce had taught him a few days prior. Its main goal was to center one's focus and rid the mind of any distraction. Bruce was glad to see him putting it to use.

It showed how far Damian had come since arriving at the manor those months ago, bloodthirsty and vengeful. He'd made a lot of progress, restraining himself and learning, day by day, what it meant to be Gotham's protector.

Bruce was sure he had Dick to thank for that. But as much as Dick helped, Damian was the one to commit to the change.

Bruce knocked before entering. He saw Damian drop out of his stance and make his way over.

"Father," Damian greeted.

"We'll be starting patrol early today. Suit up in five," Bruce told him, arms crossed over his chest.

Damian's face lit up at his words and he replied in an affirmative before moving past Bruce towards the changing room.

As Damian passed him, Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder, speaking, "I know I don't say this often, but I'm proud of you Damian. You've come a long way."

"Th-thank you, father," Damian, stuttered in a small voice. "I still have a ways to go."

Turning his head towards Damian's retreating back, Bruce said aloud, "We all do, son."

It wasn't until later, when the pair were driving into downtown Gotham, that Bruce informed Damian of his missing tomorrow's patrol. Damian was a bit startled at first, but calmed down after learning that Dick would be covering for him.

"Grayson is acceptable," Damian had said.

But when Damian asked why Bruce couldn't come on patrol tomorrow, he wasn't sure how to go about telling him. He settled for the direct approach and told Damian that he'd be indisposed at dinner tomorrow with one Diana Prince. Damian immediately connected the name with her superhero identity.

Surprisingly, there was little uproar. Damian had accepted the information with barely a comment, though he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

But for the rest of the night their focus remained on cleaning up the streets of Gotham.

... ...

Once assured that the lamb was cooking nicely, Alfred closed the oven doors so it could finish roasting. He was about to thinly slice some prosciutto when he heard the manor's door system go off.

Wiping his hands, Alfred made his way to the front doors, opening them to reveal one Princess Diana of Themyscira.

"Your Highness, welcome," Alfred greeted, courteously bowing. "Please come in."

Diana gave her own curtsey in response, giggling a bit. "Thank you, Alfred, but Diana will do just fine."

"As you wish, Miss Diana," Alfred replies, ushering her through the doors. Once inside he took her coat, hanging it before turning back to the amazon. He quickly gave her a once over, noting how gracefully she presented herself, before fixing his gaze solely on her face. "You look positively lovely."

A bit of red tinged her cheeks. "Thank you, though I hope I'm not overdressed."

"Absolutely not, miss," Alfred replied. "Never is it a poor choice for a lady to dress up. Now, if you will follow me I shall lead you to the dining room. I believe Master Bruce is already there."

"Sure," Diana said, relieved. She followed him down the hallway left of the grand staircase. Eyes wandering, she noted how nothing seemed to have changed since her last visit. Though, everything was spotless, of course. "Bruce isn't working you too hard, is he Alfred?"

"Nothing I cannot handle, I assure you, miss," Alfred chuckled.

"It must be a lot of work, taking care of such a massive place." Diana said, taking hold of Alfred's arm. "Not to mention its inhabitants."

"Indeed it is, madam. But I take great pride and pleasure in doing so." Alfred replied. They were close to the dining room now, just one more left turn. Once there Alfred opened the door, allowing Diana to enter first.

Following behind, Alfred saw Bruce getting up from his seat at the head of the table, over at the far end. His charge made his way over to the pair.

"Master Bruce, I present to you her Royal Highness, Miss Diana," Alfred announced.

Alfred waited for his charge to greet the princess, but for the moment Bruce had yet to say anything. Looking at Bruce, Alfred was given quite the rare sight. Bruce had his mouth open slightly as he stared at their guest, eyes bright.

He decided to take pity on his charge and cleared his throat softly.

The sound broke Bruce out of his reverie. He managed to close his mouth before speaking. "Princess, you look . . . enchanting," he finished, with a small smile.

Alfred could practically hear the smile in Diana's voice. "Thank you, Bruce. You don't look too bad yourself."

He had selected the Armani suit for Bruce a few hours prior. One had to look appropriate when dining with royalty.

Once again silence took over as the two 'friends' gazed at each other; Alfred didn't think they even remembered he was there. As much as he didn't want to, Alfred cleared his throat once again, ending the moment.

He had a dinner to serve after all; one that he had slaved on all day.

This time, both parties startled, red flowing into both their cheeks. Bruce cleared his throat into his fist.

"Well then, please have a seat Princess," Bruce said, gesturing to the seat at the head of the table opposite of his own. He walked her over, pulling the chair out.

Diana humored him and sat down with a thank you. Bruce then made his way over to his own seat. Once both of them were seated Alfred announced, "The first course will be served in just a moment."

He then about faced and made his way to the kitchen, unable to keep the smile off his face.

Whether his charge decided to remove his cranium out from his posterior or not, Alfred didn't know. One thing he was sure of, however, was that, no matter the outcome, it was bound to be quite an interesting night.

... ...

 _That dress was going to haunt him_ , Bruce thought.

Though he should've expected it, he didn't think she was going to come to dinner dressed like this. The black number accentuated her curves, teasing him while leaving just enough to imagination. The slit on her right side made her legs seem like they never ended. She wore little jewelry, only two diamond earrings, and even less makeup; her cherry lipstick, which only enhanced her natural beauty.

It was too much.

He had told Alfred this dinner was just two friends catching up, but none of the thoughts floating through his mind had anything to do with friendship.

And for the first time in his life, Bruce Wayne, the infallible Dark Knight, was left speechless. He could only gawk at her radiance.

If Alfred hadn't done anything, he'd probably still be staring at her. Finally, he managed to regain control, telling himself that he wouldn't lose it again.

For a moment he hoped that she hadn't noticed his out of character moment. The next second he dismissed the idea. The smile adorning her face and the absolutely pleased look in her eyes gave it away.

Now, though, she was sat at the other end of the table. He both despised and was thankful for the distance between them.

Though it didn't seem to do much against her piercing blue eyes.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

... ...

Their eyes stayed locked onto each other. A word had not been spoken.

Diana noted that his suit looked good on him, though that wasn't a surprise. He wore a white dress shirt underneath a black blazer along with black pants. Designer made, she guessed.

Earlier, when she first entered the dining room and he just stared at her, she had let him off the hook. She didn't tease him or even mention his reaction, though she felt the urge to giggle. She was just satisfied to have elicited such a response from him.

Alfred reentered the room, then, with a cold bottle of wine. She heard a _pop_ as it was uncorked and then her glass was being filled with the deep red liquid.

Taking a sip, she watched Alfred walk over and fill Bruce's glass. For a second she was taken aback by how delicious the wine tasted until she remembered who was sitting across from her.

Bruce smirked at her reaction, while Alfred observed the two of them, silently, before walking out one more.

Almost like a challenge they just kept on looking at each other, neither wanting to be the first to avert their gaze.

The competitors in them refused to lose, even in something so trivial. Well, that, and it was actually quite difficult to talk to a person with this much distance between them.

Diana held in a sigh, thinking that this would be an advantage for Bruce if he had to entertain certain _guests_. The thought made her skin crawl.

Well, she wasn't just some random socialite being used to perpetuate his overblown reputation.

An idea formed in her mind, bringing a smile to her face.

Bruce watched as her eyes suddenly took on a new light, a sly smile forming on her face. She rose from her seat gracefully, wine glass in hand, and, slowly, made her way over to his side of the table.

Her eyes remained on his the entire way, making him anticipate what she was going to do.

When she reached the seat to his right, she sat down, taking another sip. "Much better. This wine is delicious by the way."

Bruce could only dip his head momentarily, chuckling and conceding victory. He then looked back at her. The fireplace to their left casted a warm glow on her portrait. She was radiant. "I'm glad you enjoy it. It was one of my mother's favorites."

Diana smiled at him. He didn't often share details of his parents. She was always curious to hear more about the people who Bruce held in such high regard.

The mention of the late Mrs. Wayne, though, was followed by a moment of silence.

She broke it. "You know, I almost forgot about you owing me dinner." she said with a smile. "Here's hoping it fares better than the last one."

Bruce only grunted and drank from his glass. He didn't particularly enjoy remembering the time he bolted from that dinner like a coward, saved by Gotham's misfortune.

His reaction caused a laugh to bubble out of her. She attempted to cover her mouth with her hand, but soon relented and burst out laughing.

"I've missed you," she said, once she was done.

Her openness caught him off guard, though he should've expected it. After a moment, he admitted, "I've missed you too."

Her smile grew wider at that, causing him to feel a twinge of embarrassment. He quickly continued, "And I ensure you that tonight will be better than the last dinner."

"Is that so?" she questions, left eyebrow raised.

Behind Diana, Alfred walked back into the room, carrying their first course with him.

Bruce watched as Alfred glanced at Diana's old seat and then back at them, bunched in the corner. He simply placed a bowl of gazpacho in front of the two, quickly describing the dish and wishing that they enjoy. And with that he left just as promptly.

Bruce and Diana dug into the appetizer, relishing the first bite.

"This is really good," Diana said, taking another bite. "I've never had cold soup before."

"It is," Bruce agreed. "It's been a while since I've had gazpacho. Alfred doesn't usually cook this gourmet."

"Oh? Does that mean I'm special?" Diana asked with a grin.

"Think what you'd like, princess."

"I _think_ that someone is jealous that Alfred doesn't make these types of dishes for them."

Bruce chuckled, lowering his spoon. "I'll have you know Alfred doesn't make these fancy dishes often because I don't want to work him too hard. And most times I prefer simpler meals."

Diana finished up her soup, sitting back. "Now who's thinking what they want," she said with a small laugh.

Bruce had just finished the last two spoons of his gazpacho when Alfred walked in, asking if they were finished. After receiving affirmation he retrieved the two bowls while Diana thanked him and complimented his culinary skills.

Alfred smiled, reminding her this was only the appetizer and that the second course would be out shortly.

A moment of quiet passed. "So, why don't you tell me about your adventure through time?" Diana asked, her elbow propped on the table, head resting on her right hand. "I mean, it's such a crazy thing, even compared to what we've been through."

Bruce used the dinner cloth to wipe his mouth as Alfred brought out the salads. "Very well, Princess. I suppose now would be a good time."

Diana sat up, ears perked. After thanking Alfred, she focused on Bruce, her attention shifting only when taking bites of the salad.

So as they dug into their second dish, Bruce told his tale, beginning in the caveman age.

He told about her how he woke up in a cave with a tattered suit and no memory, save for a few symbols floating around in his head. He told her about him carving those symbols, their symbol – her symbol – on the wall of the cave and how a battle erupted between the cavemen.

And Diana listened with rapt attention, only interrupting to ask a few questions for clarity.

She listened as he told her about his time in the Puritan era with a woman named Annie. About how he awoke with injuries and the woman treating him had their symbols – her symbol – around her neck. About his helping the town with solving witchcraft crimes.

She chuckled at that, "You can take the detective out of his own time period. . ."

He grunted and continued. It was a long story and he wanted to make sure he hit all the important points.

They finished their salads when his story reached his time as a pirate. He told her about the Bat-people they had found lurking in the caves. About him finding his cape and cowl deep within those caves. When he reached the Wild West Alfred served the main course.

Not once did Diana seem disinterested.

Finishing his wine, Bruce poured another glass for himself and Diana before continuing. He continued on about masking himself as a gunfighter and discovering the Batcave's location. She learned how he reached the 20th century and had to solve a murder case involving his own father as the primary suspect.

Finally he reached the end of his journey, the Vanishing Point, the archive of all history. There he regained his memories and became aware of Darkseid's plan to destroy the world. Quickly he had to formulate his own plan. So Bruce then purposely re-wiped his memories and traveled back to the present time, trusting the League to be able to destroy the Hyper-Adapter and save his own life, if possible.

Coincidentally, Bruce finished his story just as they both finished their lamb. Heaving a sigh, Bruce picked up his table cloth and wiped his face again. As he brought his glass to his lips he turned towards Diana, who had been silent for the last part.

Unaware that her mouth was slightly agape, Diana tried to process everything Bruce just told her. It was quite difficult. He had seemed to have lived six different lives, each in a different time period. And she was sure he left out quite a few details.

She couldn't imagine what that would've been like, especially without her memory and knowing in the back of her mind that she was missing something.

Her hands fisted the cloth lying in her lap. "Wow. That's- I'm not sure what to really say right now."

"You don't have to say anything. You asked me what happened to me. So I told you."

"Still . . . I can't imagine going through all that alone, without a clue as to who I am." She looked him in the eyes, and grabbed his hand, which was resting on the table. She gave it a squeeze. "I wish I could have helped you in some way."

Bruce didn't pull his hand away, relishing the warmth that emanated from it. "I managed. And you did help me actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how I told you about the symbols. I remembered your symbol; yours, Clark's and mine's. They helped me remember who I was, that there was something I was supposed to head toward." He squeezed her hand in return. "You helped me find my way back."

"I'm glad I could help in some way. It was hell, Bruce, waiting on the Watchtower as others tried to help you. I couldn't take it."

"Well, in the end it was you who saved me after all, wasn't it?" Bruce asked. His eyes locked with hers. "I never thanked you for that. So thank you, Princess."

Diana nodded and smiled widely. "Thank you for coming back. Things just seemed _wrong_ when you weren't here."

It had felt like the world was off-kilter. And that nothing could be done to set things straight.

A few moments passed as the two said nothing, only looked into each other's eyes, happy to be where they were. Simultaneously they noticed that their hands were still joined. Both pulled their hands back, blushes forming.

Diana used her hand to push errant strands of hair behind her ear. "How did it feel to coming back to Gotham? It must have been weird, being gone for so long."

He slipped the bottom of his glass between his fingers, taking a moment to try and remember what it had been like coming back to Gotham. Coming _home_.

"It was . . . strange. For so long all I knew was that there was a place I needed to go, but when I got here," he sighed, "things changed more than I expected them too."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There have been times when I've tried to predict what would happen to Gotham in my absence," Bruce admitted. "But I never expected things to go quite like how I found them."

He took a sip, continuing, "Dick had taken on the mantle and was doing a fine job serving as Gotham's protector. Damian has come a long way since I last saw him. Stephanie flourished as Batgirl. What I'm saying is . . . I never thought that, without me, Gotham would be left in such capable hands."

He stared down into his glass at the pool of red, admitting, "I'm thankful I was wrong."

"Heh," Diana giggled, causing Bruce to look at her. "Of course everything was fine in Gotham. They had you as their mentor."

She knew she was potentially stroking his rather large ego – the smirk on his face belied that – but it was the truth. And she was happy that Bruce finally saw how capable his family were.

Alfred returned to retrieve their dishes before bringing out the dessert. "I recommend eating the sorbet first as something of a palate cleanser. Please enjoy."

As she took her first bite, the cold, smooth sweetness melting in her mouth, she decided that it was time for her to share her own story.

Slipping the spoon free from her mouth, she gave him a hesitant smile, causing him to take pause.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"I just thought that since you told me such a fascinating story that I could repay you with one of my own. Fair warning, though, it probably won't be as interesting."

"I'm game, but first you have to tell me why you look so nervous," he inquired.

She gave a nervous laugh. "It's because I am a bit nervous. But you'll understand why at the end of my tale."

"Alright," he grunted, allowing her to take the lead. He was actually quite interested in what she was going to tell him. It wasn't like her to be nervous. Nor was it like her to keep secrets. But he trusted that she'd tell him all he'd want to know.

"It began with the darkest of nights…"

So she told him about her experience during the Blackest Night. Since she didn't know exactly what happened with the rest of the heroes she limited her account to just her own challenges.

This time Bruce became the listener and her the teller of tales. He didn't say anything throughout, though, so there were moments where she felt his mind may have wandered but the look in his eyes reassured her that he was focused solely on her words.

By the time she reached the part of the night where she fought with her sisters, they had polished off the dessert plates. She paused as Alfred cleared their plates, making sure Alfred knew how much she enjoyed his culinary skills.

Before she resumed, however, she asked Bruce, "Perhaps we could go someplace else? I'd like to stretch my legs."

"Of course," Bruce replied, standing up. He didn't tell her where they were going, only held out one arm, wine glass in hand. She took his arm gladly, bringing her own unfinished glass.

... ...

Soon they made their way out of the dining room and onto the outside balcony, overlooking the manor's back courtyard.

Moon bright in the sky, the cool breeze tickled her skin.

They made their way to the railing, setting their glasses down as they looked outward. After a few breaths she noticed Bruce looking at her expectantly and for a second the nervousness returned.

Diana reminded herself that this was the reason she had come in the first place; to tell him what happened that night, of the revelation she had. This was it.

Steeling herself, she resumed her story. Suddenly, she had been transported to a pier. She didn't know what was going on. She felt her mind being consumed with grief and despair and soon she wasn't able to control her actions. Then Donna and Cassie came to try and snap her out of her haze, but she wouldn't have it. She fought them, beat them and murdered them.

Her mind was screaming at herself to stop, to put an end to the madness. Her body didn't listen. Then her mother appeared. Inside, she broke as her mother met the same fate as her sisters.

"I felt like I couldn't live with myself anymore. But no matter how much I tried, my body desired only more pain and suffering. I thought that was going to be the end of me," she said. Until then she been looking out into the distance as she recounted the events. She turned her head to face Bruce. "That's when you saved me."

Bruce was confused. "What do you mean? Diana, I was stuck in the past."

"I know. I know. But when I was on the edge of losing all hope, you threw a batarang at my head," she said with a half-hearted laugh. "And then I saw you. My mind wouldn't believe it at first, but then we fought and he moved like you, looked like you. And when you called me 'Princess', I came to."

By now they had faced each other, their eyes locked on one another. The distance between their bodies decreasing by the second.

"And then you kissed me," Diana admitted with a blush and a smile. "And I returned back to normal."

"Diana . . . I . . ." Bruce began.

She interrupted, "I know. But I'm not done just yet."

Diana continued on about how Lady Aphrodite had been the one to conjure the situation, saving her. She learned that she hadn't killed her sisters or her mother. but before she could rejoice a Star Sapphire ring lodged itself on her finger, alerting her to people in need of help.

And that's when she found Mera.

She took a deep breath, her hand coming to rest on Bruce's shoulder. "She was a Red Lantern consumed with rage. After trading a few blows I knew I had to reach her another way. So I used my lasso, but when it connected, I don't know if it was because of the ring or whatever, but our hearts opened up to each other. I felt all her pain, misery, and all her love."

She felt his hands on her waist, his grasp growing tighter as she spoke. Her hand moved upwards to the back of his neck. She looked him in the eyes. "And it revealed to me things – feelings – that I had repressed and hidden from myself.

"Bruce, I love you," she finally confessed.

He couldn't believe it. He had entertained the idea before, but, for a long time, only as a fantasy. An idea of what his life could be if things went right for once.

Her words floored him and he was about to try to muster up some type of response when he realized she was still speaking.

His pause gave her concern; she didn't know what he was thinking. And the words just overflowed. "I can't hold it in any longer. I know that I didn't give us a chance all those years ago, but that was a mistake. And I'm sorry. I was scared. But I'm not anymore."

Her eyes fell from his, her head tilted downwards. "Please, Bruce. Say _something_."

Could he have this? Did he deserve a chance to be happy? He didn't know. But then Alfred's words rang in his head and he thought about everything he had been through.

And for the first time in a long time, Bruce made an impulsive, rash decision; just for himself.

His hand took hold of her chin, tilting her upward. Her eyes were open, everything laid out before him. He could see her nervousness, her hope.

He kissed her. And it felt like the best goddamn decision he had ever made.

The first one was slow, each of them trying to get a feel for each other. The second one, not so much. For so long things had never been said between them and once they had it was like a dam had been broken.

He drank her in, loving the softness of her lips, contrasting with their struggle for dominance.

Diana broke away first.

"Wait. Wait," she said, out of breath.

Her face flushed, Bruce saw pleasure written over it. But he also saw some hesitance.

"Diana," he began, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I'm not good at this. I don't know how things will go between us and that- that makes me anxious. I'm not one to just let things happen. I don't know if your decision to end things back then was wrong. But I do know that I care for you, more than any other woman in my life and I'm tired of denying it. And one thing I've learned since coming back was that I needed to appreciate my life more. And right now, that means being with you."

It was the longest outpour of feelings she had ever heard from Bruce. Her smile couldn't have possibly gotten any wider.

This time she initiated the kiss, and it somehow felt even better than the last. This time there was no doubt in either of their minds that this was what they wanted.

No words were spoken for some time.

Eventually, Bruce maneuvered them so that Diana's back was pressed against his front as they looked out into the night sky before them. His arms caging her between himself and the railing. The softness of her hair brushed against his face.

This feeling of contentedness was new to him.

"Let's take things slow, Princess," Bruce said after a while. He didn't want to screw this up with her and he knew he didn't have the greatest track record when it came to women.

He wanted to do right by her.

She turned her head to look at him. The look in her eyes told him she might've known this. Diana kissed his cheek, then.

"Slow's good," she agreed, looking towards the open sky.

It was a beautiful night, she thought, in more ways than one.

... ...

Diana returned to the embassy at one in the morning. Walking down the hallway she was about to open the door to her room when she noticed the light on in Donna's across the hall.

She smiled to herself at her sister's blatant eagerness for gossip. She'd just unlocked her door, planning to quickly freshen up and change before heading over to Donna's, when her sister's door flung open.

Before she knew it Donna had grabbed her wrist and dragged her into her room, locking the door behind them.

"Diana! You're back!" Donna said excitedly, hugging her sister. They made their way to Donna's couch, sitting down. "Though I have to say I'm kinda disappointed you're here tonight."

Catching her sister's implication – the rising eyebrows made it hard to miss – Diana blushed and grabbed a pillow. "Donna!"

"What?! I'm just excited. And by the look on your face things seemed to go well."

"They did," Diana admitted with a wide smile. Purposely she said no more, withholding the information. Diana could practically see the despair her sister felt at being kept out of the loop.

"Diana!" Donna screamed, playfully smacking Diana with the couch pillow. "Details! Please! I _need_ to know."

Laughing, Diana relented. And she began to tell Donna everything about her night.

"Diana! Diana!" Donna exclaimed.

"Huh? What is it?" Diana questioned.

"You were just about to get to the juicy part. What'd he do after you told him how you felt? If the dreamy look on your face was any indication I'm dying to know."

"Oh," Diana giggled. "Well . . . he kissed me."

She was worried Donna's screams were going to wake somebody.

"And then?"

Diana's smile widened. "Then he told me that he cared about me and that he wanted to try and make a relationship work."

"Oh. My. God! I'm so happy for you, sis," Donna exclaimed, grabbing her sister's hands and jumping up and down. "I knew it was going to work out. So, is he a good kisser?"

Memories of the night flooded her mind – Bruce's mouth, his tongue, his hands – and Diana's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Good for you, Di," Donna laughed.

... ...

The rumble of the Batmobile alerted him to their return.

Bruce continued to look at the batcomputer screen until Dick and Damian had exited his vehicle and made their way off the exit platform. Damian headed to the locker room to change, but Dick made his way over to his old mentor.

Once Dick reached Bruce he draped his arm over the chair asking, "So? How was dinner?"

"I take it patrol was fine," Bruce responded, eyes forward.

Dick made a 'whatever' motion with his hands. "Yeah, yeah. Patrol was fine. But I'm asking how dinner was, old man."

Bruce knew this was something Dick would not let go. Sighing, he turned to look as Dick. "She came over. We ate. We talked. She left."

"C'mon, Bruce. You know me better than that."

"Fine. Dinner was good."

"Just 'good'?" Dick asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, it. Was. Good." And with that he turned back towards the computer screen.

Dick laughed. He had expected these types of answers. Vague and noncommittal. But he already knew all he needed.

"Whatever you say, Bruce," Dick stated with a smile. He started walking back to the changing room, spotting Damian exiting. "But you should probably wipe that lipstick off your mouth before Little D sees."

Bruce felt his eye twitch, but still pulled out a rag from his belt to wipe his mouth. Sure enough it came away red.

Bruce smirked, even though Dick's continuous laughter was starting to get annoying.

... ...

They meant to go slow. Really, they did. They should've known better.

Their second date took place next week, on Thursday. With the lives they led finding free time was actually quite hard, but neither let that stop them.

Finally they were both able to free up Thursday night; Diana made sure she finished her ambassadorial duties by Wednesday and Bruce made sure to close his latest deal early in the week.

So, barring any worldwide incident, they would able to see each other again.

Once again they decided to have dinner at the manor, though Bruce informed Diana that he would have to go on patrol later that night. He wasn't one to take many nights off from Gotham.

Thankfully Diana understood his sense of duty, stating that they'd have plenty of time before patrol.

While it would have been nice to go out in public, neither wanted to reveal to the world - or even their colleagues - that they were together yet. The secrecy, for some reason, made things more intense. And, truthfully, they just wanted to keep it to themselves for a while longer.

Their relationship had been a long time coming. They wanted to savor it before sharing it with everyone else. Hence the dinner at Bruce's estate.

So far, the only ones who knew were Donna, Alfred, Dick, Damian and Tim, who learned about the recent development when he visited the manor earlier in the week.

Diana made a note to let Cassie know sometime soon. She didn't want her to feel neglected or left out.

So they had dinner at the manor just as they had the first time. Bruce selected another delicious wine, Alfred cooked up another amazing meal, and Diana looked as stunning as ever.

It was nice for the both of them, to be able to relax and share each other's company without any crisis looming over them. Especially without the nervousness that accompanied their last date.

They talked about many things; their work, their worries, their hopes.

Frankly, Bruce was surprised that the conversation never went stale. They had known each other for so long that moments of awkward silence were something he almost expected.

Then he remembered who he was dining with and how she had always managed to surprise him and the particular train of thought ended.

This time, however, the night didn't end on a few kisses.

The fire roaring, bellies full of food and wine, Bruce looked at Diana and couldn't repress his desire for her. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was his mind convinced that they had waited long enough.

He didn't particularly care for the reasoning. All he could think about was how beautiful she was in that dress, how challenging her lips had been the other night and how it seemed like things were going right for once.

And from the look in her eyes, her thoughts weren't much different from his own.

Excusing themselves from the table, they barely made it out of the dining room before they were all over each other.

Once her back hit his bedroom door, however, Bruce pulled back, though inwardly he was screaming at himself to continue.

"Slow," Bruce stammered. "We're taking things slow, aren't we?"

Diana's lips were bruised from their kissing, her face flushed with desire. Making a decision, she bit her lip. The sight made Bruce's pants grow tighter.

"We _were_ ," Diana said with a wicked smile.

That was all the invitation Bruce needed. They tumbled into his room, taking a moment to make sure it was locked, which was quite difficult with their lips fused and hands preoccupied.

They took their time undressing each other, exploring each other's bodies. Diana particularly liked feeling the ridges of his scars. And as Bruce pulled her clothes away, revealing more and more of her perfect, smooth skin, he made note of any areas that caused her breath to hitch.

Once they were left with only their undergarments, Bruce maneuvered them onto his bed, Diana lying beneath him. Bruce, then, asked a question he feared the answer to.

He kissed her lips slowly, softly, before asking, "Have you done this before?"

While it was obvious Bruce was no longer a virgin, he didn't know if the same was true for Diana. He knew that she had had previous boyfriends, but he wished desperately that she'd never gone this far.

He knew it was entirely hypocritical of him to want this of her, but he couldn't help himself. Even before they had gotten together he had been wary of who she dated.

But now that she was his, and he was hers, the thought of another man seeing her as he did, of touching her as he was about to, made his blood boil.

Diana noted that Bruce's eye were closed as he waited for her answer. She brought her hand up to his cheek, holding it. She waited until he opened his eyes and looked at her. And she gave him the only answer he wanted to hear.

"No," She said, softly. "I haven't." Things had never progressed that far with any of people she dated before. And she was glad for the fact.

For a moment she thought she should have been embarrassed or worried that Bruce's experience in this area far outweighed her own. But then Diana was rewarded with a smile that threatened to make her knees go weak.

This was Bruce. She trusted him. She _loved_ him. There was no reason for her to feel that way.

"We'll take this slow," Bruce said, kissing her neck. She gasped at the pleasure, inwardly smiling at his words.

Bruce vowed to himself to make this a night Diana would never forget. Tonight would be about her, about pleasuring her as much as he could.

Removing the last of the physical barriers between them, they became one. And for a long time, the only sounds emanating from the room were those of pleasure. Both his and hers.

Once they finished the first time, they laid there a while, basking in the afterglow. No words needed to be said.

After a while their lazy kisses and idle touches grew heated once more and soon they reached for each other. This time, however, Diana was the one that climbed on top of Bruce.

She wasn't one to shy away from being in control. Bruce smirked at the thought, though that gave way as she sank down onto him.

And they began once more.

Once they were finally finished for the night, after their third or fourth coupling, they laid there, their bodies wrapped up in each other.

Glancing at the clock, Bruce sighed. He gave her a quick kiss. "I have to go on patrol."

"It's alright Bruce, I understand." Diana replied, stroking his face. "Tonight was wonderful."

"The first of many nights, I hope," Bruce said, causing Diana to laugh. He kissed the palm of her hand. "Will you stay?"

The question caused Diana to sober instantly. "Do you want me to?"

"I do." Bruce said simply. He was quite shocked at how easily that came out. The smile on Diana's face made it worth it.

"Then I'll stay."

Untangling themselves, Diana watched her lover pad over to the bathroom, recalling all of the events that led them here to this moment. She sent out a prayer to her goddesses for blessing her so.

Sleep came easily.

Once Bruce exited the bathroom, wearing only sweatpants, he made his way over to Diana only to find her already asleep. She was no doubt tired after the night they had, Bruce's ego boasted.

Before exiting the room, he kneeled down next to her, observing her face, peaceful and content.

"I love you, Princess," he said, before he even realized it.

Hastily, he exited the room, making sure not to wake her, and ventured down to the cave.

Diana's smile only grew wider.

... ...

She awoke with rays of sunshine dancing across her face. Sitting up Diana stretched her arms above her head, yawning. She looked at the clock on the nightstand, shock overcoming her once she realized it was already eleven.

Quickly, she threw the sheets off her nude form, padding over to 'her' drawer to retrieve some clothes. She didn't keep a wide variety here, mostly slips and undergarments, but she did have enough to subside her until she returned to the embassy for a shower.

Pulling on her pants she hears the shower in the adjoining bathroom turn off.

She stepped into the bathroom to see Bruce step out of the shower, his body still glistening with water. She smirked at the sight; positively delicious. And all hers.

Bruce spotted her after toweling his face. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Enjoying the view, Princess?"

A month ago she was positive she would've blushed in this situation. "Very much so. But, unfortunately, I've got to run. I've got some things to take care of at the Embassy."

"Alright. I've got meetings all day today, but I should be free by eight," he responded, making his way over to the vanity.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the vanity. "I don't know when I'll be finished; hopefully by then. Perhaps we could grab a late dinner?"

"I'll call you when I'm off," Bruce said, preparing to shave.

Before he could lather his face with shaving cream Diana took advantage of his preoccupied hands. Turning his face towards her, she kissed for a good twenty seconds before pulling back with a smile.

"Sounds good. But know I've really gotta go." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Until later."

"Duty calls, Princess."

Leaving Bruce to his shave Diana descended the main stairs and was about to head straight to the cave when her nose caught a whiff of something delectable. She took a detour, needing to find out what Alfred was concocting this time.

She entered the kitchen to see Alfred frying up chocolate chip pancakes. Her stomach growled at the sight.

Fighting a blush of embarrassment she asked Alfred when he looked over to her, "Are those pancakes?"

"Indeed they are, miss. Master Damian had requested them and since Master Timothy had just returned I thought it appropriate to make some." Alfred said, flipping another pancake onto the already large stack.

"None for Bruce?" Diana teased.

Alfred scoffed. "It would be a success to get Master Bruce to consume one, Miss. Would you care for some?"

"I'd love to, but I've really got to get back to the embassy."

"Very well. Then would you like a bagel with lox to go?" Alfred asked with a smile. Of course he would know to make something for her.

He was Alfred, after all.

She gladly received the makeshift breakfast. "Alfred, you are a godsend."

"I only try, Miss Diana."

With that Diana gave Alfred a kiss on the cheek before hurrying to the teleporter in the Batcave.

After teleporting to the Themysciran Embassy, Diana finished the last half of her bagel on the elevator ride up to her living quarters.

She noted Donna was not home before hopping into the shower.

Due to her time crunch she knew she had to make it a quick one. Still, a few minutes of reflection in the shower never hurt anyone.

It had been almost a month since she and Bruce embarked on a relationship and, frankly, she was quite surprised with how well everything was going.

She knew before she entered into a relationship with him that it was not going to be all sunshine and rainbows. Bruce carried a darkness – an intensity – around him, and she knew sometimes that it could consume him. And with Gotham rarely giving him any reprieve, things could get difficult. But, so far, things were going smoothly.

They couldn't meet as often as they'd like, what with her duties as a diplomat and his as a CEO of a multibillion dollar corporation, not to mention their respective roles as superheroes, but they tried to make time for each other despite their busy schedules.

They'd had to put in a bit more time at work, and do so more efficiently, to deal with all the proposed negotiations and business meetings with potential partners, but it was worth it to enjoy a dinner at the manor, or an impromptu training session, or a stroll on the manor grounds.

Turning the shower off, Diana smiled.

It was almost too good to be true. It was almost perfect.

... ...

Things were _not_ perfect. Not even close.

Diana had managed to finish speaking with the United Nations representative who came to talk to her about the upcoming meeting. She checked the clock on the wall and was pleased to see it was a quarter till eight.

Grinning, she called Bruce's personal number, hoping he was already done with work for the night. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?" She could hear muffled sounds in the background.

"Bruce? It's Diana. I was calling to see if you still wanted to get dinner?"

"Sorry, Princess," Bruce sighed. She heard the revving of an engine. "There's been a breakout at Arkham. Not sure who's escaped, but I've got to contain the situation."

Diana sighed. She wanted to offer assistance, but knew it would be unwelcome. Though, perhaps she could be there to help him afterwards. "It's alright, Bruce. I understand. I'll just grab a bite with Donna. Maybe I'll come by later tonight?"

"Might be a long night."

"It's fine. I'm getting used to those."

She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Alright, Princess. Until then."

"Good luck, Bruce. Be safe."

That had been about four hours ago.

After getting dinner with her sister, Diana debated returning to the embassy for a while, but decided to just head to the manor.

When she got there Alfred informed her of Bruce's current situation. Turns out only one bigtime rogue escaped from Arkham, though a few 'regular' criminals made it out as well.

However, the rogue that escaped happened to be Bane and that gave Diana some concern. It wasn't that she didn't trust in Bruce or his abilities, but memories of Bruce immobile, back broken by the masked behemoth came to mind anyway.

So she sat at the batcomputer in Bruce's chair, hugging her legs against herself. For a moment she pondered about how uncharacteristic this was; for her to be waiting up for her lover, worrying for his safety.

She shook her head. This was just something that a relationship with Bruce came with. For now, that is. She fully intended on eventually helping Bruce in Gotham.

Robin's incoming voice broker her out of her reverie.

"Pennyworth! Prep the medical lab. Batman is injured, unconscious. We're coming in now," Robin's voice shot through. She feared something like this would happen. And something in the boy's voice added to her unease.

The roaring of the Batmobile alerted them to their arrival. Flying over to the landing pad, Diana didn't wait for Damian to explain before picking up Bruce's body and delivering him to Alfred in the medical lab.

Laying Bruce on the operating table, Diana scanned his body, cataloging the injuries. Blood was running down the side of his head along with several cuts across his arms and torso. On his side a large dark purple bruise was beginning to form.

All this coupled with Bruce's short labored breaths turned Diana's blood cold. "Alfred!? Is he going to be okay?"

Alfred snapped on some gloves before examining the injuries in detail. "I do hope so, Miss Diana."

Just then Robin reached the pair and looked down at his father.

Diana turned to the boy. "Damian?! What happened?!"

"We were fighting Bane in an abandoned warehouse when we suddenly got separated. He was fighting Bane alone when some jackass decided to set off C4 within the building. After clearing through the rubble I found father and Bane, both unconscious underneath a few pillars. I dragged them both out." Damian's voice was clinical, detached. No doubt in hope to separate himself from the situation. Trying not to think about his father's fate.

She watched him peel off his domino mask and saw the guilt in his eyes. She knelt down to Damian's level and put a hand on his shoulder. "Damian. This is _not_ your fault. You saved him, you pulled him out."

"Not yet, I haven't. If I had been there this wouldn't have happened." Damian half-heartedly smacked her hand away, his voice wavering just a bit.

It seemed self-blame ran in the family.

Alfred's voice brought their attention back to Bruce. "Master Damian, Miss Diana I require some assistance."

Immediately both of them jumped to attention.

"What is it, Alfred?" Diana asked.

"Master Damian, please retrieve the blood bags and set up and IV. Miss Diana, you are going to help me with the incision."

"What?! What's wrong, Pennyworth?"

"It seems a few of Master Bruce's ribs are broken. And one has managed to pierce his lung. We must act quickly."

"Father will be fine," Damian said before moving. Whether he was trying to convince her of that, or himself, she didn't know.

Maybe both.

As Damian ran for the blood, Diana held Bruce's body still, watching over the surgery as Alfred's knife came down.

She sent a prayer to her goddesses. All of them.

... ...

Diana splashed water onto her face, looking into the mirror.

The emergency surgery had been successful, according to Alfred. They had patched up the hole in Bruce's lung, taped his ribs, and wrapped his head.

All that was left was to wait for Bruce to wake.

It was killing her.

She couldn't describe the anxiety she was feeling. She had almost lost him _again_. Diana knew that they led dangerous lives, but having been caught up in the newness and pleasure of their relationship she had almost forgot.

For a while it felt like nothing could go wrong and that things would always be alright.

What a cruel reminder of how life truly was.

She grabbed a towel and headed back over to the operating table, Bruce still unconscious. She spotted Damian in a chair a few feet away from the table. Alfred was over to the side cleaning all the tools they used.

Diana sighed, grabbed a chair and pulled it to Bruce's side. She grasped his still hand and waited.

A few hours passed where she dozed in and out of sleep. Her eyes were about to shut for the night when she felt the faintest squeeze. She looked up to see Bruce coming to, his eyes blinking slowly as he returned to them.

A smile broke out onto her face. "Bruce?"

"Princess," Bruce croaked. "Where . . ."

"We're at the cave. Damian brought you here. I'm going to get you some water."

Bruce nodded before lowering his head to the pillow again.

On her way Diana woke up Damian and alerted him and Alfred that Bruce had woken up. Returning, she helped Bruce get some water into his system as Damian retold the events of the night.

After Damian finished, Bruce put a hand on his son's shoulder, with some effort, and thanked him. Damian nodded before stating that he would be retiring to bed now. Alfred accompanied the young charge after telling Bruce that he was glad he was still alive.

That left the two of them.

Bruce looked at Diana's face, the worry and concern evident in her features. He sighed as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"Princess. I'm fine." Bruce said calmly, though his body felt like it was on fire.

"I know. I'm glad," Diana admitted, reaching for his face. Her soft touch was at odds with her scolding tone and angry eyes. "But how could you be so reckless?"

His eyes instantly narrowed in anger. "Reckless?! What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you fighting Bane alone in a warehouse full of explosives. Do you have a death wish?"

"I am doing what I have to, to keep my city safe." Bruce responded. "What would you have me do, Diana?"

"I don't know, maybe call for backup? Your girlfriend just happens to be the second strongest hero on the planet!"

"This is my city. And this is not the time for that argument!"

"Why not? At least if I'm out there I can help keep an eye on-" Diana trailed off, immediately sensing that she said something wrong.

Bruce was infuriated. "Keep an eye on me? I don't need your coddling, Princess. I don't need you to watch over just because I'm a regular human!"

"That's not what I meant! Bruce," Diana implored, reaching for his hand again, but this time he pulled it away. She continued in a softer voice, looking downward. "Bruce, it's not about your capabilities. I just- I can't lose you. Not again."

The tears in her eyes took Bruce aback. Finally, he was able to see that her anger didn't stem from him, not directly. It came from the fact that he almost died tonight. And that such a thing could happen any day.

She was finally realizing that he was _mortal_.

But he couldn't change that. And he wouldn't change his life. He made a vow to his parents and himself long ago.

"Princess." Bruce waited for Diana to look at him again. His anger subsided, replaced with sadness, he spoke evenly. "I don't have a death wish. But it is my duty to protect Gotham. I know you and Clark and everyone else on the watchtower thinks it's an obsession. A compulsion. As if there were an irresistible impulse to act. It's never been like that. I chose this life. I know what I'm doing. And on any given day, I could stop doing it. Today, however, isn't that day. And tomorrow won't be either.

"If you can't accept that then perhaps . . . perhaps it's best to end things between us now." This time he was the first to look away. Looking at his clasped hands in his lap, Bruce continued, his voice wavering slightly, the only indication that what he said affected him.

Diana was silent for a while, mind racing. She couldn't believe that from where they were earlier that day, they ended up here in this situation.

Could she handle this? Was it worth it? It took only a moment for her to decide.

Yes, the fear of Bruce's untimely demise had always terrified her. The feeling had only magnified since they got together. But he had also given her so many moments of happiness. So many cherished memories.

She wanted to create more memories with Bruce. For a long, long time.

What did they say? That love was worth all the sacrifice? She was beginning to understand.

Diana palmed Bruce's face, turning him so they were face to face again. "No. That is absolutely _not_ what I want."

She saw some tension release from Bruce's shoulders. "I overreacted today. We haven't been together long, but the thought of you dying again, it scared me, Bruce. Really, I was terrified. But that's no reason to end things, because you have given me so many moments of happiness. And what we have, what we are still building together, is undeniably worth it."

Her impassioned speech brought some blood to her cheeks. Bruce found the sight positively endearing. He took hold of her hand in his own, kissed her palm.

"I feel the same," Bruce stated. "But this is my life Diana. I can't separate it."

"I know. And I would never ask you to. You know that."

"I know. And I'll try to avoid any overwhelmingly deadly situations as best I can," Bruce said, leaning up to kiss her.

Diana spoke before his lips reached hers. "We'll be having that conversation about me coming on patrol again, though."

"I know," Bruce repeated with a smile, before finally ending their fight with a kiss.

... ...

It had been a long journey to this point, filled with many trials and tribulations. There were times that they thought they'd never speak to the other again. Times where it felt like nothing good could ever happen. Times where everything just went wrong.

None of that mattered now. All that mattered was that they were here, together, about to embark on another journey. A different one. A better one.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you've enjoyed this piece. I actually wrote it years ago, but never found the time to look it over and post it. This story was meant to be a possible scenario that could've happened after Bruce managed to beat time and Diana's discoveries during the Blackest Night. If only DC didn't decide to reboot everything again for the New 52 and all the subsequent reboots. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
